2013 Power Rankings-Week 11
<---Previous Week [[2013 Power Rankings-Week 12|Next Week--->]] Posted 11/12/13 at 8:07pm The Fox is in the Henhouse Congratulations to the defending champ. They will get another run and be the first team with the opportunity to go back to back. Of course they will have to get through the first overall juggernaut and host of other contenders before they can claim possession of the trophy. Have I mentioned there will be a real trophy this year? I'm thinking of getting a nice banner too with the names of the owner, team name, and year, or something cool like that. Maybe I take fantasy football too seriously. But considering the Universe is infinitely big and there are billions of Earth like planets just in our Galaxy alone, I'd say humans pretty much take everything too seriously. *1. Hernandez' Bracelets - Maybe this team name should have been Hernandez' Unchained, or the Boston Red Sox. This team is putting wearing our the worst to first storyline like it's no one's business. But the trash talking has once again turned him in to the Evil Empire of the league and everyone is out for blood come post-season. Flurries of "if I don't win, I just don't want Nate to win" left and right. *2. ma ma momma said - Manning who? Drew Brees made everyone forget last weeks Jets clobbering with a 73 point performance to help sling-shot MMMS to the post-season. In 2005 when the Patriots clinched their division and had a chance to threepeat I vividly remember the announcer calling out "the fox is in the henhouse." Since then I've always used this phrase whenever a champ has another good season and is primed for a repeat. 3. The Shotti Bunch - 8 wins is a guaranteed post-season berth, which means a win against struggling Girl on Fire clinches the spot and keeps Shotti Bunch in the hunt for the bye. With points for and against almost even with that of ma ma momma said, this is a really exciting race and would make an awesome post-season matchup..if you're in to that kind of thing. Oh, and by the way. Their Aaron Rodgers replacement has thrown more TDs in 4 games (16) than Rodgers has thrown all season (and 0 ints). Nick "Where-The-Fuck-Did-This-Guy-Come-From" Foles. 4. Cooper Clux Clan - One win away from the playoffs and a chance to eclipse their best ever record of 9-4 from 2011. The question is can they finally make an impact late in the season? Their inaugural season they lost the season finale to Nate before getting one-and-doned by the soon to be 2011 champs. 5. Orange Julians - Here is my bold prediction for this team. Are you ready? Cinderella team, right here. I'm talking at LEAST winning out the season and an upset win in the first round. two wins in the post-season (and yes I am assuming they are making the post-season) might be in the cards for a team that has struggled all season thanks to a tough schedule. Of course I also plan on upsetting them this week and debunking my own bold prediction. 6. Ooohmypussyitswet - The Fantasy Gods will reward this team for setting their lineup continuously throughout their struggling mid-season stretch by allowing them to finish ahead of The Enforcers and clinch the 6 seed. But WHY are they hanging on to Justin Blackmon? He's done for the season! Is it denial or laziness? If it's laziness, the Fantasy Gods will not be pleased… 7. The Enforcers - The Enforcers sits 1 game out of a playoff spot despite never setting it's lineup and hardly making a roster move all season. Bold strategy, Cotton. We'll see if it pays off. 8. Gronk's Flakes - Give a guy credit. He has tried every week to find the winning formula but with all of the injuries riddling the stars this year there just isn't a lot of product on the free agent market. Still, it will be fun to be spoiler and then start planning some playoff stuff (videos, in-depth power rankings, etc.) 9. Girl on Fire - How does the team with the longest losing streak since 2011 move up a spot in the power rankings? Well…. 10. Wilfork You Up - WYU has a chance to do something that no one has ever done. No team has ever finished a season with 1 win. Last year the worst team finished with 3 wins (Tickle Me Ocho/The Storm) and in 2011 the worst team was Warwick Kswiss Tubes with 2 wins. Actually, Pat your team has been consistently bad for the last three years. Why am I shocked every time you have a bad season. Goddamnit Pat. Anyway, sorry. We're not ragging on Pat right now we're ragging on my dad. WYU faces 5-5 Ooohmypussyitswet this week and is projected to lose pretty bad. Then they face 8-2 Defending champ before week 13, the epic showdown to determine who has the first seed in the draft. Dad vs. Son. Only one can emerge the loser. Yes, in case you can't tell, I am REALLY getting excited about the last three weeks of the season and the upcoming playoffs. I love all the shit talk and all the effort you guys and girl put in to this league (except you, Pat). It makes life so much better. At least for me. Just to have this little bit of joy and to give importance to something with "fantasy" in its title. Go Pats.